sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Back After the Break/Transcripción
It's been a long time... How have you been? Han pasado seis meses desde que Sonic recibió el control de manos de Holden Caulfield, de quién no se supo más. El caso es que ese control no se pudo usar nunca debido a que Eggman lo arrebató a Sonic antes de que pudiera presionar el único botón que tenía. De hecho, desde ese día, Sonic habìa vivido bastante frustrado. Tails no es la excepción, él había estado ideando planes que al final terminaría deshechando por "ser muy estúpidos". Ahora. Seis meses después, Sonic, Tails y los Chaotix restantes superaron esa horrible época y ahora ya han aceptado que nunca podrán salir de ahí. En este momento se encuentran dormidos, Tails no estaba con ellos, se había ido a reparar el Tornado, que había sido dañado por los robots de Eggman dos meses antes. Todo estaba totalmente tranquilo, eran alrededor de las 6:39 de la mañana. Vector ya estaba despierto, se encontraba en el garage buscando algo. Todo iba normal, hasta que unos extraños sonidos provenientes del exterior hicieron que Vector dejara lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigiera de inmediato a la entrada. En la ventana de la puerta había un walkie talkie pegado con cinta adhesiva. Vector abrió la puerta, quitó toda la cinta que lo cubría y lo llevó al garage, asegurándose de que nadie escucharía nada en caso de que tuviera algo grabado. La sorpresa que se llevó Vector fue amena. El walkie talkie tenía un mensaje pregrabado, este decía lo siguiente: "Miles Prower está muerto" Ya había pasado una muy mala racha hace seis meses, ahora parece que ha vuelto, y como se dice con las energías negativas, a la segunda ocasión regresan con mucha más fuerza. Vector fue de inmediato con Sonic y le dio el walkie talkie, ya no había sonido alguno, salvo un profundo e incómodo silencio. -¿De dónde salió este walkie talkie? -Pregunta Sonic, el miedo comienza a invadirlo. -La verdad no estoy totalmente seguro. -Responde Vector. -Estaba pegado con cinta adhesiva en la puerta. Sonic ya tenía muy mal presentimiento al ver la mirada de Vector... En efecto, al reproducir el mensaje pregrabado, un silencio invadió la escena. Sonic se quedó mirando al techo durante varios segundos mientras sentía cómo su espíritu optimista y aventurero llegaba a él una vez más. -Vector. -Dice Sonic, con un aire de optimismo y liderazgo. -¡Hagamos una reunión de emergencia! ... Eggman se encuentra en el laboratorio de su guarida, haciendo las últimas pruebas de un robot que controlara todas las operaciones llevadas a cabo en la guarida. Después de unos cuatro minutos llega su ayudante. -¿Cómo van las pruebas con la Inteligencia Artificial? -Todo va según lo planeado. -Responde Eggman. -¿Y cómo está mi...? -A eso iba, amo. Ya está en la entrada. Lo que estaba por entrar por aquella enorme puerta no se lo esperaría nadie. Eggman secuestró el cadáver de Espio y de alguna manera logró devolverlo a la vida, además de implantarle un chip -similar al de Deúzkær- en el cráneo. Al entrar al laboratorio, se detiene enfrente de Eggman. -¡A sus órdenes, amo! -Dice Espio. -Muy bien, Espio. Por el momento no te necesito. Puedes retirarte. -¡Está bien, amo! Espio se retira del laboratorio, Eggman sonrie mientras se dirige a una red -como las que usan en investigaciones policíacas- y observa las fotografías que se encuentran en ella. -Excelente. -Dice Eggman mientras toma la foto de Espio y la pone en otra red que pertenece a su ejército. -Ahora tengo a este ninja de mi lado. Y ahora que Sonic tiene dos aliados, y otro está desaparecido, mi plan podrá concluir de manera exitosa. Después de años. -Amo, ¿por qué no mató a Sonic antes? Si bien, pudo haberlo hecho en muchas oportunidades. -Te lo explicaré de esta manera... Una herida se quita con el paso del tiempo y practicamente se olvida. Pero las heridas que dejan una marca imborrable, son aquellas causadas cuando te quitan algo muy preciado, en este caso, sus amigos, tanto así que justo ahora ha de estar siendo devorado por la culpa... Pero bueno, veamos que sucede. ... -...Sonic, estoy asustado. -Dice Charmy. Ya no sé qué pasará después de esto. -Tranquilo. -Responde Sonic. -Vamos a salir de esta... Sin importar que sólo nosotros vivamos para contarlo... En eso, llaman a la puerta, Sonic de inmediato toma una pistola y se dirige lentamemte a la puerta, pero al ver por la ventana deja el arma y corre a abrir. Resulta que el que tocaba era Tails, se le veía bastante agitado por su forma de tocar la puerta. Al abrirla, Sonic ve a Tails lleno de cortes y manchado de tierra. Este entra rápido a la guarida y cierra la puerta al instante. Sonic parecía incrédulo por lo que había escuchado en aquel walkie talkie. -¡Sonic, el control no ha sido destruído! -Dice Tails. -¡Eso no importa ahora! -Dice Sonic. -¡¿Qué te ha ocurrido?! -Fui a la base de Eggman. Ese fue el único de mis planes que mantuve en pie, traté de recuperar el control por mi propia cuenta... Pero no ocurrió, al menos sé que no ha sido destruido. -Pero, no respondiste a mi pregunta. -Es fácil de explicar... ... Horas Antes Tails se dirige a la guarida de Eggman, en Samskeyti. Llevaba con él unos binoculares para fijarse en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo Eggman. Ahora podía ir por la calle sin tener miedo de sufrir un ataque por los robots, ya que se supone que su escape ha sido suspendido, y Eggman está entrando a la última fase de su plan sin que estos supieran. Al cabo de dos horas, Tails logra llegar a la base. Ahora se veía más intimidante debido a las exageradas medidas de seguridad que Eggman había comenzado a utilizar. Mejor optó por quedarse en lo más alto del árbol más cercano de la base, sin que estuviera en el territorio de la misma. Toma sus binoculares y comienza a ver el interior del laboratorio de Eggman, donde tiene el control interdimensional. Pasó un rato ahí, pero dio un leve grito de sorpresa al ver a Espio con ellos, lo que llamó la atención de un robot que estaba vigilando la puerta. El robot logró captar el rastro de calor de Tails bastante rápido, al hacerlo, estiró su brazo a tal grado de poder golpearlo en la cara tan fuerte que, además de tirarlo del árbol, le hizo sangrar de la nariz considerablemente. La pelea que hubo entre Tails y el robot no fue cualquier cosa. El robot iba lo suficientemente armado para acabar con cualquier cosa a la que se enfrentase, ¿por qué no pudo acabar con él? Fácil, mientras hacía sus planes para escapar analizó cada robot que Eggman había construido. Este era uno de los más letales. El robot le causó muchos cortes a Tails con una navaja que tenía incluída, mientras este sólo lograba hacerle algunas abolladuras, pero no fue hasta que se acercó a él lo más que pudo y se acercó a su brazo derecho, entre golpes y apuñaladas logró arrancárselo, haciendo que perdiera mucho aceite. Tails comenzó a correr por donde había llegado, el robot comienza a perseguirlo para acabar con él, recorrieron más o menos un kilómetro, cuando Tails comenzó a cojear hasta caer al suelo, esperando a que el robot se acercara a él y finalmente lo matara. Pero por azares del destino, el robot fue arrollado por un camión antes de que pudiera hacerle algo a Tails, quien se quedó en el suelo esperando a que pudiera recuperarse... ... -...no sé cómo pude, pero lo destruí. Y nadie más se dio cuenta de mi presencia. -Parece que llegó a herirte... -Sólo son un par de rasguños, no es nada grave. Vector llega a interrumpir la escena, parece alarmado, algo que no sentía desde hace seis largos y tristes meses. -¡Sonic, enciende la televisión! -Dice Vector alarmado. -¡Es Espio! ... ...¡se supone que la fase final de mi plan no fallaría! -Decía Eggman bastante furioso. -¿Cómo que no pudiste traer a ninguno? -Señor, para empezar, han pasado seis meses, le apuesto a que lo único que quedan de todos ellos son los esqueletos. ¡Sea lógico! -¡Esa será la última vez que...! Espera... Tienes razón. El idiota soy yo por no haber considerado esa parte... -¿Y ahora que sigue? No me diga que abortará el plan que lleva aproximadamente cinco años ejecutando... Tuvo suerte de traer al ninja justo después que Sonic lo encontró... -¡No! -se sienta en la silla enfrente de su escritorio- -Señor, ¿Para qué envió al ninja a las calles? No hay respuesta por parte de Eggman, él sólo se limita a sus propios pensamientos, que por ahora sólo se centran en qué hacer con los "caídos"... -¿Amo, necesita algo? -¡Sí! -Responde Eggman, harto de su ayudante. -Déjame pensar en algo... ... -...sabemos que esto fue muy inesperado... -Menciona Sonic. -¡Ahora es cuando debemos rescatarlos a todos y largarnos de aquí! -Sonic... No sé si debamos ir por ellos, es mejor dejarlos atrás. -Responde Vector. -¿No crees? -No creo que debamos hacer eso, o que ellos hicieran lo mismo. -¡Sonic! ¿En serio pondrás en juego cuatro vidas para rescatar una? Piénsalo bien... Vector es interrumpido por golpes a la puerta, todos entran en alerta, todos toman lo primero que tuvieran a la mano para usarlo como arma, Sonic va a abrir, por la ventana no logra ver a nadie. Pero se lleva un buen susto al ver a Deúzkær desmayado, al ver sus heridas, se podía deducir fácilmente que peleó con los robots de Eggman. -¡Maldita sea! -¿Qué ocurre Sonic? -Dijo Tails, asustado. Sonic mete a Deúzkær arrastrando a la guarida, al parecer no le había pasado nada grave, sólo un par de rasguños, pero Tails no estaba conforme con saber eso, –a final de cuentas, ¿qué importaba dejarlo morir? Si él era uno de los que conocen a la perfección ese lugar, y podría ayudarles a salvar a todos los demás– sólo bastó con tocarle el cuello para saber que seguía vivo... Vector enciende la televisión, para su suerte encuentra un noticiero que les abrió los ojos de una vez por todas. Lo que vieron en ese noticiero fue a sus mismos amigos que habían muerto, pero de una forma lograron resucitarlos... -...lo que podemos apreciar aquí es el último experimento del Doctor Eggman que resultó exitoso. Todos son clones de los atacantes que fueron ejecutados hace un año. ¿Y cómo fue posible? Por sus restos óseos... ¡Pero no se preocupen! Ahora están a nuestros servicios... Categoría:Transcripciones